bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mara
Mara is the younger sibling of Terra of the Neko-Tribe and is an active member of the Mad Man Committee. Mara is a pure-blood Jūhei. Appearance A beautiful catgirl who sports pink hair, blue eyes and cat-like features such as her tail and ears. She is most often seen donned in her custom warrior outfit. Personality Fierce and sporting a pride most would consider arrogance, she never backs down from a challenge in any form, unless it compromises for pride and dignity. She is shown to be a stubborn individual, and is unrelenting once she has set her mind on something. Mara has proven to be a force of restraint concerning Mad Man Committee's dubious misadventures, often resorting to involve Mun Okami, the law of District 320, if their actions disturb the peace. She is on good terms with Tabby the Terrible, despite the two being polar opposites. History Synopsis *Underground Tournament Arc Capablities High Spiritual Pressure: '''Without the usage of her Jūsenken, her spiritual pressure could be compared to that of fourth Seat Shinigami.' *'Burst-Reishi: An ability used in hand-to-hand combat(In Mara's case '''Kit-Fu) where one enhances their physical capablity further than their norm in a single strike through the use of Reiyoku. This trick is only good for single strike attacks and only once every couple of minutes to avoid overexerting one's self, as use of this ability fully opens the floodgates in one's phyiscal ability at the moment of impact. In Mara's case, she can use Burst-Reishi to her fists to generate a force at Captain-level. Ataru Expert: 'Mara's profinciency in the Kaiju-Ningen exceeds that of ordinary experts like her sister and Nene, though not quite skilled enough in the acrobatic art to be considered a master. *'Inventor of Kit-Fu: '''A Subform of '''Ataru created by Mara herself( making her a Grandmaster in the art by default), it is a combat form exclusive to the Neko-Tribe. By its very nature, Kit-Fu is more akin to the Shinigami's Hakuda, as it focuses less on Ataru's evasive aspects and more on Hakuda's engaging aspects. However, Kit-Fu relies on one's natural senses(hence the art being exclusive to the Neko-Tribe, as many carry enheightened senses), requiring one to feel out an enemies presence in every sense, as well as taking advantage of the practitioner's natural reflexes then retaliate in full. Natural speed: 'Boasting incredible leg strength, Mara has the natural ability to move just as fast as most Hoho practitioners. '''Enheightened Senses: '''Mara is known to have unusually sharp senses, and is capable of feeling out another beings presence even without the use of spiritual pressure. Jūsenken (獣戦剣, Beast Warrior Sword '''Jūkenkai (獣剣解, beast-sword release): Teikoku no koneko(帝国の子猫, Imperial Kitten): '''In its first release form, it is more her fists themselves that are her Jūsenken than it is a manifested weapon of her self. In this stage, her physical strength gets a huge increase and is capable of smashing spirit barriers and Kido like Danku, so long as the caster was weaker in ability to Mara herself. *'Enhanced spiritual pressure: While wielding her Jūkenkai, her spiritual pressure receives an increase, allowing her to fight at the same level as a Lieutenant. Jūkenkaito (獣剣解達, beast-sword release mastery): Sōdai Teikoku no Koneko(壮大帝国の子猫, Grand Imperial Kitten): ''Details of its capability are unknown at this time...'' Trivia *This character is influenced by the character Kit Ballard of the series Blade Kitten. * Kit-Fu is punned off achievement/trophy "The Kit-Fu is strong with this one" from the video game Blade Kitten. * The name Mara pays homage to a very close friend of mine, who is an incredibly talented artist. * Burst-Reishi is influenced by a technique used by Picccolo (from DBZ)during his fight with Android 20(Dr.Gero), who stated that while his potential was at the android's expected parameters, he could in exceed that potential during a single attack in short "bursts" of strength.